pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Y.O.T.O/Recopilación
326px thumb|300px|left Kyoto Motel en el escenario: Lizz: You're not alone,Together we stand Lizz:'I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand '''Stalin:'When it gets cold, And it feels like the end 'Stalin:'There's no place to go,You know I won't give in '''Coro: Aaaaaaahhhhh.... Stalin y Lizz: No I won't give in Coro: Aaaaaaahhhhh.... Coro:'''Keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Coro:'''Just stay strong '''Lizz:'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Julie:'There's nothing you could say '''Lizz:'Nothing you could do 'Julie y Lizz:'There's no other way when it comes to the truth 'Coro:'So keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through German:'So far away,I wish you were here '''German:'Before it's too late, this could all disappear '''Julie: Before the doors close Julie: And it comes to an end Julie: With you by my side I will fight and defend Coro: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh German y Julie:'''I'll fight and defend '''Coro: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh German y Julie: Yeah, yeah Coro: Keep holding on Lizz: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Coro: Just stay strong Lizz:'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Stalin:'''There's nothing you could say '''Lizz: Nothing you could do Lizz y Stalin: There's no other way when it comes to the truth Coro:'''So keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Lizz y Stalin:'Hear me when I say, when I say I believe '''German y Julie:'Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny 'Lizz y Stalin:'Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly 'German y Julie:'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah '''Coro: La da da da Coro:'La da da da '''Coro:'La da da da da da da da da 'Coro:'Keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Coro:'''Just stay strong '''Julie:'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you German:'''There's nothing you could say '''Stalin: Nothing you could do Todos: There's no other way when it comes to the truth Coro:'''So keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Lizz: Keep holding on German: Keep holding on German:'''There's nothing you could say '''Stalin: Nothing you could do Todos: There's no other way when it comes to the truth Coro:'''So keep holding on '''Lizz:'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Tras las camaras: Rene: Chicos! Les salio muy bien! King: SI, aunque yo no cante ._. Rene: ewe, como sea, vamos a casa (Todos suben a la limosina) Stalin: Wooah, tantas cosas que han pasado con esta banda, lo recuerdan? German: Si, aun recuerdo nuestro primer concierto! Flashback: (En el patio de la absurda escuela) Julie: Buenas Noticias Kyoto... Mandy: Alguien ha comentado en mi blog?(se va corriendo a mirar su blog) Julie: No...bah, para que hablo si ya se fue? (Risas pregrabadas) Alan: Dinos Julie, no hay nadie loco aqui que te interrumpa... Julie: Bien... Alan: Y con nadie loco, me refiero a....nadie.. Julie: Si gracias Alan... Decía.. Alan: Y el que se atreva a interrumpir... Julie: Si...les iba a decir... Alan: Y si es que... Alice: Podrías callarte ya Alan? a nadie...le interesa lo que tu dices asi que Kallate Ya O Te Obligo (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Gracias Alice... Alice: De nada amiga... Julie: Como les decía.... Alice:..Y te doy las gracias, Julie, mi buena amiga, desde el fondo de este corazón que le pertenece al rock.. Julie:(Se pone roja)ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR SI O NO!!? Todos: Si... (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Bien, he conseguido que Kyoto Motel se presente en el festival de Rock mañana en la tarde.. Todos:(Se ponen a celebrar y saltar)Tres Hip Hop por la mejor manager del mundoo!!(Caso real x3) Julie: Aww....no tienen que... Todos: (la levantan)Hip Hip...Hooop...Hip Hip..Hoooop... (Suena la campana para entrar a clases)Riiiiiiiing(x3) King: Que clase tenemos? Saur: Historia con la profesora Amajo.. MoGo: Pues vamos ahora que ella se puede enojar Alice: Y si nos pone a recoger papeles como la ultima vez? Julie:(Aun sostenida por todos)Eh... Podrían bajarme? Alan: Corran! (Todos se van corriendo y dejan a Julie tirada en el piso) Julie: Auch!, eso dolerá mañana (Risas pregrabadas) FIN Flashback: Stalin: Si, esas epocas fueron geniales, saben que mas recuerdo??? Mi primer trabajo profesional para Yukari!! ewe Flashback: (Después de unos momentos donde entre King Julie y MoGo hicieron que Stalin se arreglara salieron en dirección al Estadio Xata, donde se iba a presentar Yukari) King: Una pregunta, ¿Por que ni Alice ni Mandy vienen? Saur: Cosas de la vida...Ya llegamos!! (Kyoto Motel se sento en primera fila) Stalin: Damn mitt liv, ikke skriv noe.. Julie: Deja de decir eso, y mejor ponte a preparar tu discurso Stalin: Damn mitt liv, ikke skriv noe... (En el escenario) Yukari: Hola a todos, hoy cantare una cancion que mi gran amigo, Stalin de la banda Kyoto Motel, me compuso, que pase Staliin!! (Aplausos) Stalin:'Nei, Nei, du, Neeiiiii... ''(Julie y King empujan a Stalin al escenario) '''Yukari: Stalin, esa canción... Stalin: Jeg har bare en ting å si, skrev jeg ingenting og har ikke angret ikke å ha gjort Yukari: Forventet kanskje ikke hva du sier, fordi jeg gikk i går... Stalin: Kun jeg kan ikke (Se va corriendo) Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (Esa tarde) (Stalin baja y se sienta junto a los demás en el Sofa) Stalin: Tuve un extraño sueño, en el que no componía nada y hacia el ridiculo en el Estadio Xata, ah... y también tenía acento noruego.. Alan: No fue un sueño... FIN Flashback: Julie: OwO, Miren! Que es eso?? King: OwO, Son Rene y Roberta!!!! En la calle: thumb|300px|left Roberta: Oh, remember those walls I built Roberta:'Well baby they're tumbling down '''Roberta:'They didn't even put up a fight 'Roberta:'They didn't even make a sound 'Rene:'It's like I've been awakened 'Rene:'Every rule I had you breaking 'Rene:'It's the risk that I'm taking 'Rene:'I ain't never gonna shut you out '''Rene y Roberta: Everywhere I'm looking now Rene y Roberta:'I'm surrounded by your embrace '''Rene y Roberta:'Baby I can see your halo 'Rene y Roberta:'You know you're my saving grace '''Rene:(I'm walking on sunshine) Rene y Roberta:'''You're everything I need and more '''Rene:(Whoa oh) Rene y Roberta:'''It's written all over your face '''Rene:(I'm walking on sunshine) Rene y Roberta:'''Baby I can feel your halo '''Rene:(Whoa oh) Rene y Roberta:'And don't it feel good! Halo, halo, halo '''Rene y Roberta:'I can see your halo, halo, halo 'Rene y Roberta:'I can feel your halo, halo, halo '''Rene:(I'm walking on sunshine) Rene y Roberta:'''I can see your halo, halo, halo '''Rene:(Whoa) Rene y Roberta:'And don't it feel good! '''Roberta:'I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure 'Rene:'And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door 'Rene y Roberta:'Oh now now! 'Rene y Roberta:'I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh! 'Rene y Roberta:'I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh! 'Rene y Roberta:'I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh! 'Rene y Roberta:'And don't it feel good! 'Rene:'I can feel your halo, halo, halo '''Roberta:(Hey, alright now) Rene:'''I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your '''Roberta:(Hey, oh yeah) Rene:'''I can feel your halo, halo '''Roberta:(Hey, Halo) Rene:'''I can feel your halo, halo '''Roberta:(Hey) Rene:'''I can see your halo, halo '''Roberta:(Halo) Rene:'I can see your halo '''Roberta:'Haloooooooooooooooooooooooooo!(Alcanza el A5) 'Lizz:'Vamonos rapido!! D: '''(La limosina acelera y llegan a Casa Kyoto) Julie:'''Aaah...Hogar dulce hogar!! Aqui han pasado muchas cosas locas '''King: Recuerdan el negocio de galletas? xD Stalin: No eran tacos? Liz: Para mi que eran ambos!! Flashback: Saur: Tacos Tacos!! Lleve sus tacos!! Tenemos de Ajo! de Azucar y de Polvo pica pica!! Señora que pasa por ahí: Asqueroso (Les pega una cachetada) (Aparece Mandy vestida con gorro de chef) Mandy: Aqui te traigo la otra tanda de tacos, espera....no han vendido nada!! MoGo No sé que le pasa a la vejez de ahora, estos tacos estan deliciosos(Prueba uno) Me pica la lengua.. Mandy: Saur, me prometiste dinero... Saur: Lo sé, pero es que...MoGo, deja de rascarte la lengua... MoGo Creo que me hizo mal..(Se va corriendo al baño) Mandy: Me están diciendo mala cocinera? Alice: De hecho me están diciendo mala cocinera a mi..Tu solo transportas los tacos Mandy: (Muerde un taco) Entonces es tu culpa que tengan tanta sal.. Alice: De hecho el que le pone la sal es Stalin.. Stalin: Presente x3 Mandy: ¿Le pusiste 3 cucharaditas como en las instrucciones? Stalin: 3 cucharaditas?? Creí que eran 30 cucharones..ups x3 Mandy: (Se va corriendo al baño) Saur: Espera, no va al mismo baño donde esta MoGo? Alice: Creo que sí, bueno..que se jodan x3 Tara...rara...rara..raaa FIN Flashback: King: ese televisor me traumo!! Stalin: Pero, si jamas lo usaste King: Cierto, tambien recuerdo a Lars!!! *o* Flashback King ':Julie por que no me invitaste a la conferencia de prensa ? '''Julie : '''Fue un error me perdonas todo gran manager (8) tiene sus errores '''King : ' No... renuncio 'Julie : '''Pero King Tarara ... tarara .. tararara '''Julie : '''King se fue ahora que hago '''Lars: '''Hola este es el auditorio del concierto ** Aplausos pregrabados** '''Julie: '''OMG es Lars Ulrich '''Lars : '''El mismo '''Julie: '*pensando* busco a King o le pido a Lars que sea nuestro baterista '''Lars : '''Pasa algo '''Julie: No pasa nada Tara tara rara tarar tarara Julie: Lars quieres ser nuestro baterista Lars: Encantado pero y su baterista su baterista es muy buen baterista pienso que deberias buscarlo Julie: '''Gracias lars '''Lars: '''No fue nada '''King tocando bateria compitiendo en competencia de bateria con lars Lars : Quien lo diria eres bueno King : Gracias Lars: y ps me tengo que ir adios King:Adios lars FIN Flashback German: Si, ese fue el capitulo mas corto! Julie: Tambien recuerdo los multiples amores de Liz! Alice Si! pero al final me quede con Evan! *O* Flashback Alice: (Grito de Fan enloquecida en el odio de Alan) Alan: (Aturdido) Owo, eso dolerá mañana... (Zac Farro se acerca a Alice) Mandy: (Los observa) Alan, creo que entre ellos nacerá un romance, No Crees? Alan: El que? Mandy: ¬o¬ Alan: Enserio, no prestaba atencion Mandy: Sabes creo que...OMG Hayley Williams!!! (Hayley se acerca a Alan) Mandy: (Se desmaya) Alan: (Nervioso) Hayley: Alan.... Alan: (Nervioso) Hayley: NO VOLVER A METERTE CON MI!!!!(Le pega en donde ya saben x3) Alan: TwT Stalin: (Se acerca a ver que sucede) Que cosas no? (Llega Julie toda enojada) Julie: Kyoto, Nos vamos de este campamento Todos: (Pucheros) Stalin: Que sucede Julie? Julie: Primero, se acabaron las donas, Segundo, No está Zac Efron... Saur: Pero tu odias a Zac Efron... Julie: Por eso, se supone que esta iba a ser mi oportunidad para destruirlo TwT *Kyoto se sube al auto para irse de vuelta* (Musica Romantica) Alice: TwT Josh: (Se acerca al auto) Alice: Josh...¡Volviste! Josh: No podía irme sin decirte..Que no me olvides... Alice: Nunca Josh Nunca...TwT (El auto arranca y Alice y Josh se alejaban cada vez mas y mas) Alice: TwT, Julie!! Podrías apagar esa musica??!! Julie: Ups x3 (Musica apagada) Mandy: '''Que Lindo No? Alice tuvo su romance de campamento '''Alice: Que romance de campamento?? MoGo: Espera, entonces,¿Por que pasabas tanto tiempo con Josh? Alice: Planeaba una venganza contra Alan... Saur: '''Y por que te pedía que no lo olvides? '''Alice: Por que es un gran profe de guitarra, Nunca olvidare sus clases TwT Tara... rara... rara... raaaa (En El Campamento) Alan:(Se despierta)¡Esperen!¿Donde estan todos?¡Se fueron sin mi! ToT Zac: 'Descuidar, nosotros llevarte con ellos, subir al auto.. ''(Alan se sube al auto de Paramore pero se tropieza en el camino y se embarra la cara con un pastel de salchicha) '''Josh: Tanto tiempo planeando con Alice, Valer la pena xD (El auto arranca y se olvida a Alan) Alan: 'Ey! Me dejaron!! ''(Se sube a la bicicleta) '''Fin de Flashback Rene: Pues que buenos dias se han pasado sin mi!!! Todos: Rene!! D: Roberta: Bien, Rene, cantadles lo que ibas a cantar! King: Un Momento!! Yo aun no he cantado!! Rene: Ok, Hagamos un dueto! Stalin: Pero antes, recordemos nuestro primer video x3 Flashback Alice: Y cuales son los actores? PAA: Están al fondo a la derecha! Alice: ¿Ahi no es el baño donde Alan entró? PAA: Es...cierto! =O Julie:(Ve un carrito de helados y se va corriendo) (Se oyen unos gritos y salen 2 actores muy enfadados y atrás Alan con los pantalones abajo) Actriz: (Llorando) Esto es inaudito!! Actor: Creo que..voy a vomitar''(se va corriendo al baño de nuevo)'' Mandy: Alan! ¿Que les hiciste? Alan: No sé x3 Actriz: Me niego a trabajar así!! Todos: OwO Actriz: ''(Se larga corriendo)'' (Imaginen TODO ESTO en camara lenta) PAA: Noooooo!!!! (Salta encima de la actriz para evitar que se vaya) Actriz: 'OwO ''(PAA y la actriz están uno encima del otro) (Llega Venu con un helado de 3 metros) (Al mismo tiempo sale el actor del baño) (Alan prueba un poco de helado de Julie) (PAA seguía encima de la actriz) (El actor se pone celoso al ver a PAA encima de la actriz) (Alice se aburre y se larga a comer chochitos) (Julie golpea a Alan por probar su helado) (El Actor corre a golpear a PAA) (PAA esquiva el golpe estilo matrix) 'Todos: '''OwO '''PAA: '''Lo aprendí con la abuela.. ''(El actor desvía su golpe y golpea el helado de Venu) (El helado cae encima de Alan) '''Alan: '''Chocolate :P '''Julie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!(Se va corriendo a comprar otro) (Fin de la camara lenta) MoGo: '''OwO, eso fue tan raro '''PAA: '''Amor de verano *o* '''Mandy: '''Eso es más raro, porque estamos en invierno '''Alice:(Regresa con una bolsa de chochitos) ''Que demonios angelitos cantantes de pop ''(No hay como decir palabras fuertes)''vamos a hacer ahora? '''PAA: '''Creo que..(Acercamiento a la cara y musica de drama)'' Hay que cancelar el video... Todos: OwO FIN Flashback Julie: Ya Pueden cantar!! Rene: De Acuerdo Soul Sista!! (Llegan los coristas) thumb|300px|left Coristas: Hey, hey, hey King:'Your lipstick stains '''King:'On the front lobe of my left side brains 'King:'I knew I wouldn't forget you 'King:'And so I went and let you blow my mind 'Rene:'Your sweet moonbeam 'Rene:'The smell of you in every single dream I dream 'King:'I knew when we collided 'King:'You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind 'King:'Hey, soul sister 'King:'Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo 'King:'The way you move ain't fair, you know 'Rene:'Hey, soul sister 'Rene:'I don't wanna miss a single thing you do 'Rene:'Tonight 'Rene:'The way you can cut a rug 'Rene:'Watching you're the only drug I need 'Rene:'You're so gangsta, I'm so thug 'Rene:'You're the only one I'm dreaming of you, see 'King:'I can be myself now finally 'King:'In fact there's nothing I can't be 'King:'I want the world to see you be 'King:'With me 'King:'Hey, soul sister 'King:'Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo 'King:'The way you move ain't fair, you know 'Rene:'Hey, soul sister 'Rene:'I don't wanna miss a single thing you do 'Rene:'Tonight 'Coristas:'Hey, hey, hey 'Coristas:'Hey, hey, hey '''Liz: ewO, Pasemos a otro recuerdo! Cuando aparecio Avril! *O* Flashback Alice: (Sale de la habitacion con los audifonos puestos) Alan:' (Sale de la habitacion con los audifonos puestos) (Alice y Alan se chocan) Alice: Mira por donde vas hijo de la grandisima #@~#¬@~##€ que se casó con la ##@€@#¬ y que tuvo 3000 €@#~|#¬ y 4 @#~|@ Alan: OwO, las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras Alice: No son malas palabras, son arrobas y signos raroos O.o Alan: Tu eres rara!!! Alice: Te odio Alan!! JODETE!! Alan: Solo por decir la verdad.... Alice: El raro eres tu ¬w¬ El día en que mueras voy a bailar en tu Tumba!! Alan: Tu ni sabes bailar!! Alice: Pero voy a tomar clases!! Alan: Rara!! Alice: QUE DIJISTE?? Alan: RARA ADICTA A AVRIL!! Alice: =O,Y TU RARO ADICTO A ANITA DINAMITA!! Alan: Tu eres mas adicta!! Alice: No, TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: Yo puedo dejar de escucharla en cualquier momento!! no como tu!! Alice: Yo tambien puedo dejar de escucharla en cualquier momento!! Alan: Apestas a apuesta Alice!! Alice: Y tu apestas a Jamón, Bañate!! x3 Alan: ¬o¬ Mandy y Julie: OMG! AVRIL LAVIGNE!!! Saur: Ella es!! Avril: Hello!! Mandy y Julie:(Se desmayan) Avril: OwO Stalin: CHAVEZ HUYE!!! Chavez: (Huye) Saur: Por que hiciste que escapara?!! Stalin: Agradezcan que ya no lo tienen que soportar aqui todo el día... King: Si, es verdad... Avril: Que les pasó a tus amigas?? Stalin: Estarán bien, son fans, y hablando de fans,tengo que llamar a Alice... Tara...rara...rara... (Llega Alice montada en Alan) Todos: OwO Alice: No pregunten!! (Camara Lenta) Alice: OH MY GOSH!! AVRIL LAVIGNE!!!!(corre en dirección hacia ella) Avril: O.o''(Se esconde detrás de Alan)'' Alice:(Empuja a Alan)''AVRIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!!! ''(Alice salta hacia Avril) Avril:(Esquiva estilo matrix) (Fin de Camara Lenta) Avril: Si canto me dejas en paz?? Alice: No!! x3 Avril: No importa!! BANDA!!! (Llega la banda) Avril: Donde está EVAN??!! Stalin: TEAM AVAN *o* Alan: Alice, vas a perder la apuesta! Avril: Jodete que yo voy a escuchar a Avril!! FIN Flashback German: Eso quiere decir que hoy todos pueden hacer covers?? YO quiero!!! Stalin: ewO, aun no! debemos recordar un poco mas! Julie: Ok, recuerdan cuando... King: Ah, si! Esa estafadora! German: No le vi la espina desde el primer dia Liz: ???? Ni que fuera un pez! Flashback Giovy:(Sentada junto al piano) TwT Por que?? TwT Saur: Yo te diré porque... Giovy: =O Saur: Yo...te odio Giovy: =O ¿Por que? Saur: Por que yo amaba quería mucho a MoGo, y el ya no está por tu culpa!!(se va llorando) Giovy: =O''(Corre detras de él)'' Saur:(Corre mas rápido) Giovy: =O''(Corre mas rápido)'' Julie:(Aparece con el souffle) Mi lindo Soufflé!!(8) Camara Lenta: Saur:(Se tropieza con Julie) Julie: Noooooooooo!! Giovy: =O Saur:(Se va rodando por las escaleras como en las novelas de drama x3, con el soufflé en sus manos D:) Julie: =O..Mi Soufflé!!! Por cierto Giovy, puedes volver a ser la pianista de Kyoto x3 Giovy: '''=D Tara...rara...rara..raa '''En el hospital: Julie: Digame Doctor...¿Estará bien? Doctor: Es muy dificil para mi decirlo, pero está en muy grave estado, es posible que necesite una reconstrucción de cuerpo entero! Todos: OwO Julie: No! TwT, Esto es por mi culpa!! Doctor: Claro que no!!, Es culpa de Saur x3 Saur: Si, creo que es mi culpa x3 Doctor: Pero, podemos hacerle una operacion rapida y estará como nuevo!! Julie: Mi Soufflé!! TwT Doctor: Que es eso?? (Todos giran en camara lenta) Soufflé:.... Julie: Soufflé!! Estás Bien!!! Soufflé:.... Julie: TwT (Julie y el Soufflé empiezan a dar vueltas romanticas) Alice: Tapense los ojos chicos! x3 Doctor: Pero..esto es imposible! yo nunca fallo!, se supone que el Soufflé esta muy mal Soufflé:.... Doctor: Eso lo explica todo, ahora, Fiesta!!! (Todos se ponen a Bailar) FIN Flashback Julie: ewe Cierto! Suffle! Como te extranamos! King: Que le paso?? Julie: Volvera en unos dias, fue a rehabilitacion un importante negocio German: Ah si, recuerdan cuando la modelo las secuestro? Julie: Si TwT Flashback (Llega Mandy sudando) Mandy: Ya les entregue la leche a todos ewe Tyra: OwO Julie:(Vestida con Smoking) Ahora vemos como la falsa que se cree supermodelo es desterrada por la nueva al mando...Mandy!! x3 Tyra:¬o¬ Tu callate!!(Le quita el peluquin) Julie: =O, Nadie...me quita...MI PELUQUIN!!!! Tyra: Pues creo que ya lo hice... Mandy: uuuh.... Julie:(Se viste de Karateka) Tyra:(Se viste de Karateka tambien) Julie: OwO Tyra: OwO Mandy: Iré a comer chochitos *o* Julie:(Saca el latigo y golpea a Tyra) HUEPECK HUEPECK!!! Tyra: e.O Julie:(Sigue golpeando a Tyra con el latigo) HUEPECK HUEPECK!!! Tyra: e.O Julie:(Sigue golpeando a Tyra con el latigo) Quien es la cerdita ahora!??? Tyra: e.O De que hablas?? Julie: ewe, Es que me dejé llevar por el momento... Tyra:(Saca un gatito) ewe.... Julie: Que es eso??? Tyra: Gatito!! *o* Gatito:(Nockea a Julie) Tara...rara...rara...raa (En el calabozo de Tyra Banks) Tyra: Bienvenidos al banco de Tyra!!!(Tyra's bank) Julie: Que mal chiste!! ¬w¬ Mandy: Y yo por que estoy aqui?? Tyra: Por que quiziste quitarme el puesto TwT Mandy: TwT (Se escuchan pasos afuera) Tyra: (Sale con una naranja en la mano) Quien anda ahí??? (Llega Souffle con una capa) Julie: Souffle!!!*o* Tyra: =O (Exprime las naranjas y le lanza el jugo a Souffle) Julie: Soufflé Cuidado!!!!! (El jugo de las naranjas moja a Soufflé, y este se empieza a hinchar tanto que explota) Julie: Noooooooooooo!!!! TwT Tyra: Muajajaja, yo siempre gano (Aparecen los policías) Policía: Está Detenida!! Tyra:=O Julie:(Llorando junto a los restos de Soufflé) Tyra: Por que razón, motivo, circunstancia o gatito con manchas me quieren arrestar???(Saca una naranja de su bolso) Policía: Por matar a un Soufflé! Es un pecado capital por si no lo sabe!!! Tyra: =O FIN Flashback Roberta: Es mi turno de sacar un cover! German: ._., tu ya hiciste un cover! Julie: Dejala! Que cantara conmigo! thumb|300px|left Julie: I dreamed a dream in time gone by Julie:'when hope was high and life worth living '''Julie:'i dreamed that love would never die 'Julie:'i dreamed that god would be forgiving 'Roberta:'Then i was young and unafraid 'Roberta:'and dreams were made and used and wasted 'Roberta:'there was no ransom to be paid 'Roberta:'no song unsung, no wine untasted 'Julie:'But the tigers come at night 'Julie'with their voices soft as thunder 'Julie'as they turn your hope apart 'Julie y Roberta'as they turn your dreams to shame 'Roberta:'And still i dream he'd come to me 'Roberta:'that we would live the years together 'Roberta:'but there are dreams that cannot be 'Roberta:'and there are storms we cannot weather 'Julie y Roberta'I had a dream my life would be 'Julie y Roberta'so different from the hell i'm living 'Julie y Roberta'so different now from what it seemed 'Julie y Roberta'now life has killed the dream i dreamed '''Liz: Pronto llegara mi cover, pero quiero recordar la gran fiesta que hicimos German: Y el mejor momento: Cuando se llevaron a Paris Flashback Shubidubi da!! Julie:(caminando con su Souffle) Paris:(caminando con su Fresa) (Julie y Paris se chocan) Julie: Mira por donde caminas!! TwT Paris: Nunca!! tengo encargados que lo hacen por mi!¬w¬ Fresa:.... Julie: Fresa Mal hablada!! con esa boca haces la mermelada?!! Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: ewe Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Loca!!!¬w¬ Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Ya callate!!!¬w¬ Paris: POLICIA POLICIA, UNA INEPTA!!!!! Julie: OwO (Llega la Policia) Julie: OwO Policia: Señorita esta detenida!!! Souffle:... Policia: OwO, SOuffle, eres tu??? Souffle:... Policia: Detenido!!! Souffle: TwT Perro de Policia: (Oliendo a Paris) Paris: Quitate!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: OwO, daffy que estas haciendo?? Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: Dices que hay droga aqui?? Todos: OwO Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: ehm..jeje, bueno, creo que me voy! Policia: Un momento jovencita!!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: =O (El policia saca droga del bolso de Paris) Policia: Que es esto? Paris: El bolso no es mio!! Policia: Y lo que hay dentro? Paris: Eso es mio :D Julie: U.U Policia: Detenida!!! Paris: TwT Otra vez??? Policia: Asi es!! Paris: Fresa!! Defiendeme!! Fresa:(Huye lo mas rapido que puede) Paris: TwT Policia: (Se llevan a Paris a la carcel) FIN Flashback Stalin: Que genial que fue eso!, y tengo tambien que recordar cuando a la falsa, la perseguian los paparazzis Flashback (Giovi baja al comedor y coje una tostada con mermelada) Saur: (Agarra su mano) Giovi: Sueltame! me haces daño!! Saur: Lo siento, las tostadas no son para drogadictas!¬o¬ Giovi: =O, de donde...?? Saur: Mira esto!!!(Le muestra la revista KYOTOZINE con Giovi sosteniendo marihuana en la portada) Giovi: e.O (Baja Alice y ve la foto) Alice: OwO, Giovi!!! Giovi: Les puedo explicar! Alice: Te uniste al lado drogadicto de la bandaaa!!! *O*(?) (Baja rene y se sirve una taza de cafe) Todos: ??? Rene: Hola! n_n!!! Que noche!! Saur: ewO? Tu que haces aqui!? (Baja Stalin) Stalin: Yo lo invite!! Alice: Porqueee???!!!! (Lo sacude)''TOT '''Stalin:' ewO, no se, ayer me salvo la vida... Flashback: Roberta: (Perisguiendo a King y Stalin con un arma de juguete) Stalin: TOT!!! Rene:(regresa del cuarto de drogaciones) (Rene y Roberta chocan y van cayendo escaleras abajo) Fin Flashback Todos: e.O Stalin: Pues no sabia que era de juguete!! Giovi: Stalin... Stalin: Giovi! Lei las noticias! hablaremos de eso luego!¬o¬, Ahora anda a comprar chocolate! Giovi: Porque???!! D: Rene: Descuida! yo te acompañare! n_n! (Rene y Giovi salen a la calle y los paparazzis los atacan) Rene: Dejenla!!!(Se traga a todos)\\ (Llegan mas paparazzos) Rene: Nunca se acaba!! TOT Giovi: Tengo una idea... (Giovi y Rene suben a la montaña mas alta de la cuidad) (Los paparazzis los siguen) Rene: Y que haremos aqui?? Giovi: Esto!!! ED! (Giovi empuja a Rene) Rene: Se que puedo rodar!!(?) FLASH!!! En casa Kyoto: (Llega roberta con el cuerpo de King) Todos: OwO Saur: Tu hija es una asesina!!! (Saur se va corriendo) Alice: e.O (Llega Souffle sin ropa(?)) Alice: Mis ojos!! TwT Souffle: (saca el latigo de la verdad) Roberta: =O (Escena Censurada) (Roberta duerme placidamente) Alice: La detuviste! Eres mi heroe!! *o* Souffle: ... Stalin: (regresa con muchas cuerdas) Y gracias por rescatarme del incendio!! Alice: ewO? Que Incendio?? FIN Flashback Liz Aqui va mi cover Rene: Quieres dueto??? Liz: NO!!! thumb|300px|left Liz'I'm so tired of being here '''Liz'Suppressed by all my childish fears 'Liz'And if you have to leave 'Liz'I wish that you would just leave 'Liz'Cause your presence still lingers here 'Liz'And it won't leave me alone 'Liz'These wounds won't seem to heal 'Liz'This pain is just too real 'Liz'There's just too much that time can not erase 'Liz'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears 'Liz'When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears 'Liz'And I held your hand through all of these years 'Liz'But you still have all of me 'Liz'You used to captivate me by your resonating light 'Liz'Now I'm bound by the life you left behind 'Liz'Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams 'Liz'Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me 'Liz'These wounds won't seem to heal 'Liz'This pain is just too real 'Liz'There's just too much that time can not erase 'Liz'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears 'Liz'When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears 'Liz'And I held your hand through all of these years 'Liz'But you still have all of me 'Liz'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 'Liz'But though you're still with me 'Liz'I've been alone all along 'Liz'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears 'Liz'When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears 'Liz'I held your hand through all of these years 'Liz'But you still have all of me '''King: Bien, lo que yo recuerdo, es cuando.... Stalin: Nos dio la Gripe!?? German: Quiero mi cover!!! ._. Stalin: Yo aun no he hecho mi cover y no me quejo!!! Flashback Julie y Saur: ewO Dp: Que querian?? Julie: mmm...tiene paracetofinomen?? DP: NO :P Julie: entonces...tiene extrapelitoxan?? DP: Tampoco :P Julie: bueno...tiene rabadulusitan!?? DP: Peor :P Julie: Entonces, que tiene?? DP: sacapuntas!! Saur: ewO DP: aqui solo vendemos sacapuntas!! Julie: pero...afuera dice..Farmacia! DP: ewe, pero aqui solo vendemos sacapuntas!! Julie: eso significa que... Saur: nos hizo perder 30 minutos de nuestras vidas en su boba cancion Julie: solo para que nos diga que es una tienda de sacapuntas?? DP: Sip :P Julie : (saca un martillo) (Escena censurada) (Julie y Saur regresan a casa con una bolsa de paracetofinomen) Julie: Lo tengo!! Stalin: Ya eda hoda!! ed cocieto es ed tenta minutos! Giovi: ewe (Stalin y Giovi se toman el paracetofinomen) Julie: Ahora solo es cuestion que haga efecto!! (Stalin y Giovi se quedan dormidos) Julie: OwO, que paso?? Saur: Creo que fue el paracetofinomen! Julie: que raro, les distes el paracetofinomen para efecto sin dormir?? Saur: eh? ups!!! Julie: El empaque dice que dormiran por 4 horas! Saur: Nos toco hacer un concierto acustico, tu con el violin y yo con la guitarra Julie: Pero, nos falta un cantante y panderetista! (Llega Rene) FIN Flashback German: Llego la hora de mi cover!!! Stalin: ewe, pero sera un dueto conmigo!! German: TwT thumb|300px|left Stalin:'This ain't a song for the broken-hearted '''German:'No silent prayer for the faith-departed 'Stalin:'I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd 'Stalin:'You're gonna hear my voice 'Stalin:'When I shout it out loud 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin y German:'It's now or never 'Stalin y German:'I ain't gonna live forever 'Stalin y German:'I just want to live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'My heart is like an open highway 'German:'Like Frankie said 'German:'I did it my way 'German:'I just wanna live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'German:'This is for the ones who stood their ground 'German:'For Tommy and Gina who never backed down 'German:'Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake 'German:'Luck ain't even lucky 'German:'Got to make your own breaks 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin y German:'It's now or never 'Stalin y German:'I ain't gonna live forever 'Stalin y German:'I just want to live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'My heart is like an open highway 'German:'Like Frankie said 'German:'I did it my way 'German:'I just wanna live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin:'Better stand tall when they're calling you out 'Stalin:'Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin y German:'It's now or never 'Stalin y German:'I ain't gonna live forever 'Stalin y German:'I just want to live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'My heart is like an open highway 'German:'Like Frankie said 'German:'I did it my way 'German:'I just wanna live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin y German:'It's my life 'Stalin y German:'It's now or never 'Stalin y German:'I ain't gonna live forever 'Stalin y German:'I just want to live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'My heart is like an open highway 'German:'Like Frankie said 'Stalin:'I did it my way 'German:'I just wanna live while I'm alive 'Stalin y German:'It's my life '''Julie: Y lo mas reciente, cuando nos robaron la casa Liz: Odio a esos tipos! Rene: Suerte que yo los salve! Flashback Robert:...Y asi es como le quitamos la casa, contento Rene? Rene: Han hecho un trabajo muy satisfactorio, pero tengo una duda... Kristen: Dedidnos! Robert: Un Momento!!! Kristen:'Que pasa?? '''Robert:'Que es ese ruido!!??? 'Kristen:'No hay ruidos! (Robert abre la puerta y llega Taylor Lautner) '''Taylor: He venido por ti! Amada! Kristen: :O Robert: e.O Taylor: (se arranca la camisa como siempre) Y tu no lo vas a impedir murciélago paliducho!! Robert: Murciélago paliducho yo???!!! (Se empiezan a pelear) Kristen: Oh! Basta Basta!!! Que cuando peleais asi haceis que las pocas neuronas de mi cerebro se alteren!(?) Taylor y Robert: ????? (siguen peleando) Ashley: uy...esto se pone feo! creo que llamare a mi Joey!! (Sale a la calle y es atropellada por Demi Lovato) Demi: Wajajajaja!!!(?) Y tu Miley! Sigue comiendo Gelatina! Miley: TwT Ya no mas! Kristen: Ay, no que hare! Basta!!!(?) King sale del armario(Literalmente ewe) King: VENGANZAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Le escupe cafe a Kristen) Kristen: Cafe!! D:, Mi mayor debilidad....me derrito!!!! Kristen desaparece King: e.O Robert: ewO Taylor: e_O Robert: Bueh...Taylor! Quieres ir a tomar un cafe! Taylor: Por supuesto! Robert: uuuy...me encanta cuando haces esa voz! Tigre!(?) (Robert y Taylor se van) Rene: e.O y jamas pude decirles mi duda!! King: No importa, dime, Donde estan todos? Rene: (Va al calabozo y libera a todos) Stalin: OwO, Rene!! Nos salvaste!! Rene: Asi es! Y derrote a los vampiros yo solito! King: ewO Lizz: Rene! Mi Heroe!! German: Estamos en deuda con tigo!! Stalin: Como recompensa..te puedes quedar en esta casa! King: e.O, pero.... Julie: Bueno chicos, que tal si cantamos el nuevo exito para celebrar! Rene: Yo tocare el piano por ahora! ya que Giovi se fue!! todos listos!! Fin Flashback En el estadio Xatero: Stalin: Bueno, ha sido una honra ser el lider de esta banda King: Te vas? Julie: De hecho todos nos iremos, pero volveremos muy pronto con mas sorpresas Liz: Y mas locos que antes, aqui un adelanto de lo que los espera K.Y.O.T.O(La Historia de una Banda)/Promo Segunda Temporada German: Y despedimos esta primera temporada Rene: Con un cover Roberta: Que les encantara thumb|300px|left Liz:'Can.... '''Todos:'anybody.......find me........somebody to.........love? 'Roberta:'Oooh...each morning i get up i die a little 'Liz:'can barely stand on my feet 'King:'take a look in the mirror and cry 'German:'lord what you're doing to me 'Julie:'i have spent all my years in believing you 'Rene:'but i just can't get no relief, lord! 'Stalin:'somebody, somebody 'Todos:'can anybody find me... 'Liz:'somebody to love? 'Stalin:'Everyday - i try and i try and i try - 'German:'but everybody wants to put me down 'King:'they say i'm goin' crazy 'Rene:'they say i got a lot of water in my brain 'German:'got no common sense 'Stalin:'i got nobody left to believe 'Rene:'yeah - yeah yeah yeah 'Todos:'Oh lord 'Todos:'somebody - somebody 'Todos:'can anybody find me somebody to love? 'Rene:'Got no feel, i got no rhythm 'German:'i just keep losing my beat 'Liz:'i'm ok, i'm alright 'Julie:'ain't gonna face no defeat 'Todos:'i just gotta get out of this prison cell 'Todos:'someday i'm gonna be free, lord! 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Todos:'Find me somebody to love 'Roberta:'can anybody find me...... 'Todos:'somebody to love? '''Liz: somebody to Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove.....!!!!!!! <- Rockeros vs Vampiros | 'Recopilación' | Los Angeles -> Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O